Penulis Buta dan Mata Pengganti
by Razen Kukang Unyu
Summary: Tidak semua roman akan berakhir bahagia atau berakhir menyedihkan. Sang cupid juga suka usil. Biarkanlah semua berjalan sesuai waktunya. Boleh mendahulukan emosi, tapi gunakanlah logikamu agar tidak berakhir dipermalukan seseorang dan dianggap menyedihkan.


_**Story By:**_ **Razen** _ **.**_

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ **Kazuki Takahashi & Naoyuki Kageyama.**

 _ **Rate: T**_

 _ **Genre: Romance, Humor, Drama.**_

 _ **Main Pair: Pro.**_

 _ **Main Chara: Zane.**_

 _ **Warning: Some mistakes EYD, maybe OOC, AU, Gender Bender, typo.**_

 _ **A/N:**_ **Sebagian** _ **scene**_ **merupakan pertemuan antara saya dengan kakak angkat saya, dilihat dari sudut pandang narator pada beliau. Ohoho, si Om-Om** _ **beta reader**_ **super cerewet nan bawel pecinta Kuning Ngambang alias Ryota Kise yang lebih tua nyaris 10 tahun dari saya. Jangan tanya bagaimana ceritanya saya bisa jadi adiknya, kena jewer nanti. Karena bukan bertujuan untuk** _ **fanservis**_ **, maka** _ **fic**_ **ini bukan termasuk '** _ **Night-Fic'**_ **.**

 _ **xXx**_

 _ **Penulis Buta dan Mata Pengganti**_

 _ **xXx**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

* * *

Kening berkerut, alis berkedut, rahang mengeras, pening melanda.

Coba lihat jam yang terpasang di dinding, jarum pendek sudah menunjukkan angka ke berapa? Yang pasti berada di tengah-tengah angka tiga dan angka lima. Tepat sekali. Waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul lima sore.

Senang apabila pekerjaan memang sudah dirampungkan, sehingga jam pulang bisa tepat pada waktunya. Sayangnya tidak, ingatlah bahwa yang namanya kenyataan itu sangatlah berbeda dengan harapan belaka.

"Aku akan benar-benar masuk rumah sakit jika lembur lagi hari ini." Kening diurut, mencoba menghilangkan kepeningan yang dirasa, sungguh kepalanya terasa sangat berat. Hei, lembur tiga hari tanpa henti hanya untuk mengurusi pekerjaan yang tak ada habisnya bukanlah hal yang bagus, 'kan? Dia bukan penggila kerja, terang-terangan menolak jika harus lembur lagi.

Tidak, terima kasih. Resiko kesehatan terancam adalah hal yang benar-benar harus dihindari. Ia tak sudi harus tinggal berdampingan dengan jarum suntik atau infus. Maaf saja, itu sesuatu yang akan sangat dihindarinya. Ralat, bukan akan, melainkan HARUS.

Lagipula besok sudah akhir minggu, tak ada salahnya jika ia bersantai sebentar barang istirahat dengan cara tidur nyenyak di atas kasur. Bolehkah ia jujur? Dirinya bahkan sudah tak ingat lagi kapan terakhir kali kasurnya tercinta memintanya bermanja-manja dengannya barang meski hanya selama lima menit. Pasti kasurnya cemburu melihatnya selingkuh.

Faktor sekarang sudah ada gebetan baru berupa tumpukan pekerjaan yang _matre_ dan banyak maunya, mungkin? Belum juga yang satu selesai, sudah ada yang baru. Ayolah, dirinya bukan pemuda _playboy_ , melainkan pria yang berumur nyaris tiga puluh tahun dan melajang hingga kini.

Lupakan. Aib tidak boleh diceritakan sembarangan pada orang lain, terutama orang asing. Nah, mari kembali ke keadaan awal.

Benda elektronik kecil penyimpan data dicolok ke dalam mesin. Meski ia memilih untuk istirahat, bukan berarti pekerjaan boleh ditinggalkan. Beruntung kemarin sore _laptop_ -nya sudah selesai diperbaiki, dengan begitu ia bisa mengerjakan sisa pekerjaannya di rumah. Semoga saja bisa benar-benar rampung sebelum hari senin.

Lebih mengucapkan syukur apabila senin besok tak ada pekerjaan yang akan memaksanya lembur—lagi.

Ah, nyaris saja terlupakan. Namanya adalah Zane, Zane Truesdale lengkapnya. Seorang pria yang masih melajang meski wajahnya cocok sebagai _playboy_ kelas berat. Entah apa alasannya yang membuatnya tetap melajang hingga sekarang. Tidak ada kebohongan apapun, Zane memang tak pernah satu kalipun menjalin hubungan dengan seseorang. Entah karena tak ada wanita yang menarik perhatiannya, atau karena dia dikira penggila kerja tipe _tsundere_ , atau karena dirinya lebih peduli pada adik kandungnya yang masih menjalani hidup sebagai seorang siswa menengah atas. Kemungkinan terburuk, sang dewi _cupid_ sedang iseng melihatnya melajang. Sepertinya nasib jodohnya memang sengaja dibuat agar terlihat menyedihkan.

Sungguh miris.

Sayang, 'kan? Siapa yang tak mengharapkan adanya pendamping hidup yang menunggu di rumah? Menyambut kepulanganmu dengan senyuman manis nan hangat. Menawarkan air panas yang tak kalah enak dari pemandian air panas pada umumnya, atau makan malam yang akan membuat cacing dalam perut mengadakan orkestra dadakan.

Pengecualian jika menjadi tipe penyendiri dan mungkin malah jijik jika harus punya pendamping hidup.

Tidak, tidak, tidak, dan sekali lagi tidak.

Zane bukanlah makhluk menyedihkan namun _fucking awesome_ semacam itu. Dia masih waras, dia masih punya ketertarikan pada wanita—yang ironisnya—entah mengapa semua wanita yang ditemuinya hingga saat ini selalu dipandangnya sebagai teman, rekan, dan sahabat belaka. Mungkin karena Zane lebih sinting daripada tipe manusia yang disebutkan di atas? Dengan senang hati Zane meninju orang yang meledeknya demikian.

Data-data telah selesai disalin. Barang-barang dikemasi. Tak ingin ada barang-barang yang tertinggal atau ia akan mengalami perkara konyol seperti salah satu rekan kerjanya yang bernama Alexis. Mengambil bedak yang tertinggal di meja kerja kantor dalam keadaan tak sadar _roll_ rambut di kepala masih terpasang bukanlah hal yang bagus, bayangkan sendiri seberapa malunya.

Setelah yakin tak ada yang tertinggal, barulah Zane berjalan keluar dari gedung kantor. Uh, penatnya, padahal hanya duduk di kursi dan tangannya saja yang benar-benar bergerak. Hm, ia jadi teringat omelan orangtua pada adiknya bahwa sekolah itu simple, hanya duduk dan belajar belaka. Itu bukan pernyataan telak, justru faktanya otak dipaksa bekerja. Meski tak banyak bergerak, tetapi syaraf otak tentu menyebarkan rasa penat ke seluruh tubuh. Bukan hal aneh jika seorang pelajar bisa sangat kelelahan meski yang dilakukannya hanya belajar—di mata para orangtua.

Kunci mobil dikeluarkan, pintu mobil berwarna hitam dibuka. Bau khas mobil menerpa, segera _AC_ dinyalakan. Ah, Zane teringat adiknya, Syrus selalu mengamuk jika harus menaiki mobil. Ia sudah hapal di luar kepala bahwa adiknya tak pernah bisa bersahabat pada semua kendaraan beroda dua yang memiliki atap. Baru melihat dari jarak lima meter saja isi perut sudah berdesakan ingin keluar, asam lambung juga rewel tak mau ketinggalan.

Zane bergidik mengingat adiknya nyaris muntah di dalam mobilnya karena jendela ditutup lantaran hujan menerpa dalam perjalanan. Ia harus berterima kasih pada pencipta kantung plastik yang telah menyelamatkan mobilnya dari resiko kotor.

Nah, sekali lagi, mari lihat jarum pendek menunjuk ke angka berapa? Wah, rupanya sudah di pertengahan angka empat dan angka lima. Hm ..., berhubung dirinya sudah begitu penat, mungkin ada baiknya jika dia singgah barang sebentar di warung makan atau _cafe_ , sekedar membeli makan malam. Oh, tidak, Zane bisa memasak, hanya saja kepenatan memilihnya untuk mengambil pilihan mudah. Hei, siapapun pasti _mager_ jika pegal linu.

Toh, dia tak akan mati hanya karena makan makanan siap saji. Selain itu, dia juga sudah jarang makan yang seperti itu, tak akan menjadi masalah meski ia memakannya hari ini untuk makan malam. Beda dengan adiknya, remaja tentu tak bisa lepas dari _junk food_.

Mesin dinyalakan, kendaraan segera dijalankan. Jendela mobil menutup sepenuhnya, membiarkan aroma pinus terperangkap di dalam mobilnya. Zane mengambil napas, sekedar melegakan diri. Meski sedikit, setidaknya jauh lebih baik, bukan? Ia lelah, dan ia hanya ingin melepas rasa lelah itu dari tubuhnya.

Sekarang, coba lihat sekeliling. Mari cari tempat yang menjual _junk food_ , semacam _hamburger_ , mungkin? Tak perlu mahal, yang penting masih ada sayuran bergizi di dalamnya. Oh, juga secangkir kopi panas sebagai pelengkap. Kafein selalu cocok di lidahnya, terutama ketika penat melanda.

Tunggu, tapi kopinya pasti akan dingin jika sudah sampai rumah. Ayolah, Zane bukan pecinta kopi dingin, dan ia yakin istilah yang sering disebut-sebut oleh adiknya akan melekat dalam dirinya begitu menapak di rumahnya—mager. Apakah ia harus mengubah rencana menjadi makan di _cafe_? Atau restoran kecil?

Mungkin itu lebih baik. Cari saja yang agak sepi, kebetulan sebagian besar _cafe_ dan restoran di daerah sekitar sini kualitasnya cukup terjamin di mata Zane.

Kedua mata Zane memperhatikan lurus ke arah jalanan, sesekali mengerling ke tepi jalan. Oi, bahkan terkadang _cafe_ bisa tersembunyi di balik gang. Pupil mata Zane berhenti bergerak begitu menangkap papan nama berwarna karamel coklat, beberapa huruf alfabet yang merangkai sebuah nama menarik perhatiannya.

 _Standard House._

Apa-apaan namanya itu?

Zane menahan senyum geli. Bukan itu saja yang menarik perhatiannya, tetapi karena adanya hiasan gambar berupa sayuran muncul dari secangkir kopi di dekatnya. Sebuah _coffee cafe_ , kah? Nampaknya demikian.

Baru buka? Zane tak pernah dengar, atau dia yang baru dengar?

Mobil dibawa menepi, secara perlahan memasuki kawasan parkir yang sudah disiapkan secara khusus. Bagian depan _cafe_ terlihat klasik, warna coklat dari dinding kayu mendominasi. Di sisi dinding kaca, berjejer tanaman hijau dengan bunga warna-warni yang mekar sempurna dalam pot kecil berwarna hitam. Lempengan dinding kaca yang agak tebal sama sekali tak menutupi pemandangan berupa beberapa orang pengunjung yang sedang menikmati secangkir kopi, sebagian memesan makanan kecil.

Zane menutup pintu mobil, tak lupa menguncinya. Senyum tipis terlukis singkat ketika kedua matanya mendapati salah seorang pegawai berponi pirang dengan rambut biru tengah memegangi beberapa buah _cake pop_ , pegawai tersebut dikelilingi oleh anak-anak. Sekilas, Zane mendengar kata 'promosi'. Senyum lebar pegawai tersebut mengingatkannya pada teman adiknya yang berambut coklat karamel.

Pria itu melangkah tegap menuju _cafe_ , senyumnya menghilang. Hei, bukannya sok jaim, itu normal bagi seorang makhluk sosial. Siapa yang mau dikira kurang waras apabila senyum-senyum sendiri? Busuk. Mau dikemanakan harga dirinya? Walau nantinya mendapat hadiah sepuluh juta, sampai mati Zane tak akan sudi melakukannya.

"Selamat datang~"

Sapaan seorang _butler_ menyambut begitu pegawai kantoran tersebut memasuki ruangan dalam _cafe_. Satu kali kerjapan, seluruh penjuru didominasi warna coklat berdesain klasik dengan dekorasi lembut. Dua kali kerjapan, indera pendengarannya bisa mendengar jelas suara musik klasik. Tiga kali kerjapan, aroma khas biji kopi dan wangi penganan manis berupa _cookie_ menggelitik hidung. Empat kali kerjapan, vas kaca mungil menghiasi tiap meja. Lima kali kerjapan, mari pesan menu terbaik di sini.

"Untuk satu orang? Kebetulan ada satu tempat strategis untuk satu orang, Anda berkenan?" tawar seorang _butler_ berponi _indigo_. Zane mengerling ke arahnya, memperhatikan _butler_ tersebut dari ujung helai rambut hingga sepatu kasual yang dipakainya. Baiklah, Zane paham kenapa pengunjung di sini didominasi perempuan.

Ayolah, bahkan seorang _fujoshi_ tak akan melewatkan tempat yang dipenuhi abang-abang ganteng. Siapa tahu beberapanya belok. Tenang saja, kamera dan _video recorder_ selalu _stand by_.

Zane duduk di kursi paling pojok. Dinding di sampingnya bukan berupa lempengan kaca seperti dinding depan _cafe_ , melainkan dinding kayu dengan jendela berbingkai putih. Benar apa kata _butler_ tersebut, pemandangan dari balik jendela patut untuk diberi pujian. Tak salah kursi tempatnya duduk saat ini merupakan tempat yang strategis.

" _Set_ _Kilimanjaro_ dan seporsi _sandwich_." Zane memesan tanpa melihat buku menu. Hei, dia bukan om-om kampungan. Begini-begini meski jalan pikiran sedikit ketinggalan zaman, Zane tetap mengikuti perkembangan zaman. Hanya sedikit kurang bisa bersahabat dengan kegiatan favorit khas anak-anak muda zaman sekarang.

"Mohon tunggu sebentar." Tubuh sedikit dibungkuk sebelum berlalu dari meja Zane.

Zane mengobservasi sekeliling. Kebanyakan lebih suka duduk di tengah ruangan atau di depan _counter_. Huh, pasti demi para abang-abang ganteng. Ck, dasar anak-anak cewek masa kini. Nggak usah sok centil, deh. Bahkan ada anak yang kecentilan luar biasa, tapi dekilnya tak kalah parah. Untung yang seperti itu tak ada di _cafe_ ini, bisa mengundang rasa jijik pada Zane.

Tik! Tik! Tik!

"Ng?"

Zane menoleh. Helaian rambut pendek sebahu berwarna perak menyambut. Ah, di sebelahnya sudah ada yang menempati ternyata. Seorang gadis, dia mengenakan baju terusan lengan panjang dan celana sebawah lutut. Tangan kanannya tengah menari di atas _keyboard_ _laptop_ , sedangkan tangan kirinya memegang gelas plastik kemasan. Badan tegap dengan wajah mengarah lurus ke depan. Entah apa yang dia ket—Hah?

Zane mengerjap. Apa tidak salah?

Jaraknya dengan gadis itu tak terlalu jauh, hanya sekitar satu setengah meter. Jadi, Zane tak bisa melihat dengan jelas wajahnya. Meski begitu, Zane yakin pasti. Gadis itu tengah mengetik, di perangkat lunak yang memang dikhususkan untuk mengetik suatu dokumen tentunya. Itu akan menjadi suatu hal yang wajar apabila ia merupakan seorang penulis. Nah, pertanyaannya, bagaimana mungkin ia bisa menulis dengan cara tak melihat sedikit pun ke arah layar _laptop_?

Zane nyaris akan memiringkan tubuhnya untuk melihat lebih jelas, sayangnya _butler_ yang tadi sudah jauh lebih dulu menghampirinya dan menghidangkan satu _set Kilimanjaro_ dan sepiring _sandwich_ tepat di hadapannya.

"Silahkan dinikmati."

Ck, dasar sialan, waktunya tidak tepat! Mengganggu saj—Eeeeh, tunggu dulu!

Tepat ketika _butler_ itu sudah nyaris akan pergi, Zane dengan sigap meraih tangannya.

"Eh?"

 _Butler_ tersebut terkejut. Belum sempat bertanya, Zane memotong dengan menariknya agar mendekat.

"Maaf, Tuan?" sela _butler_ tersebut. Zane tak langsung menjawab, sebelah tangannya menunjuk ke arah gadis tadi yang kini sedang menikmati minuman di tangannya.

"Mungkin aku kurang sopan. Tetapi, gadis itu ..."

Apa yang ingin dipertanyakan oleh Zane mendadak redup, lidahnya terasa kelu, tak tahu kenapa. Semacam ada suatu firasat yang menahannya untuk bertanya, mungkin? Yang tak disangka-sangka, _butler_ itu tersenyum.

"Ah, beliau salah satu pelanggan tetap kami, namanya Nona Aster Phoenix. Setiap sore, Nona Aster memang akan kemari bersama _editor_ -nya untuk menulis cerita pendek atau dongeng." _Butler_ tersebut menerangkan tanpa kesulitan.

Menulis?

Zane mengerutkan keningnya, hampir saja ia akan bertanya—lagi—jika tidak segera dipotong oleh sang _butler_.

"Anda pasti penasaran mengapa beliau menulis tanpa melihat ke arah layar _laptop_ -nya, 'kan?" Sebuah senyuman terlukis pada paras sang _butler_.

Zane menjawabnya dengan anggukan.

Sang butler terkekeh, "Bagaimana jika Anda lihat sendiri? Kebetulan hari ini _editor_ -nya sedang ada perlu, dan Nona Aster hanya sendirian. Kami tak bisa menemaninya," tawarnya.

Yang benar saja.

Zane bahkan tak kenal sama sekali. Ia hanya penasaran, oke? Itu wajar, 'kan? Zane bukan tipe orang yang bahkan tak punya empati sama sekali, Zane masih punya rasa penasaran walau tidak terlalu besar. Namun, _butler_ tersebut hanya mengedipkan sebelah mata. Mengisyaratkan sesuatu, entah apa.

Sepeninggal _butler_ tersebut, Zane menyamankan diri di kursinya. Ck, rasa peningnya belum sepenuhnya hilang, dan sekarang ada seseorang yang tidak ia kenal menarik perhatiannya?

Tunggu. Kesannya mengapa jadi ambigu begini? Ayolah, sejak kapan kisah hidupnya yang biasa-biasa saja dan terkesan kaku nan kampungan tak menarik jadi dibumbui roman picisan? Sumpah para dewa pasti sedang sangat iseng padanya kali ini.

Tluk!

Hm? Suara apa itu tadi?

Zane menoleh.

Ups, tas gadis itu terjatuh ke lantai. Gadis itu mengetahuinya, dan berusaha mengambilnya tanpa turun dari kursi dengan cara meraba-raba.

Heh? Meraba? Apa ini jawaban firasatnya?

Zane terus memperhatikan tingkah laku gadis itu. Makan waktu kurang lebih satu menit bagi gadis itu untuk menemukan tasnya yang tergeletak di lantai. Tanpa mendongak, gadis itu meraba-raba tasnya untuk memeriksa. Menghela napas lega, lalu menengadah.

Lapisan berwarna keputihan pada pupil membuat Zane nyaris lupa cara bernapas.

* * *

"... Anda baik-baik saja?"

Anggukan kecil menjadi jawaban.

Zane menghela napas seraya mengacak rambutnya.

Baiklah, kita coba reka ulang. Kenapa kursi di mana Zane duduk berpindah tempat? Kenapa sekarang Zane duduk tepat di hadapan gadis yang ia perhatikan sedari tadi? Kenapa mereka duduk hanya dibatasi meja yang dipenuhi sebuah _laptop_ , sepiring _sandwich_ , sepiring kecil biskuit panggang, secangkir kopi, dan kopi susu dengan gelas kemasan yang dilengkapi sedotan dan tutupnya?

Zane tertawa garing. Ingin rasanya ia menghapus ingatannya di mana tubuhnya entah mengapa bergerak sendiri ketika ada seseorang yang tanpa sengaja menubruk gadis itu sampai terjatuh. Oh, tidak, janganlah mencoba bertanya.

Zane benar-benar ingin menggali lubang kuburnya sendiri untuk menahan malu. Tidak, dia tidak melakukan hal yang memalukan. Malah sangat _gentleman_ sekali.

Lantas mengapa malu?

Sekali lagi jangan bertanya. Pandangan seorang Zane tentu berbeda dengan orang lain. Secara mudahnya, untuk apa membantu orang asing yang bahkan tak bisa melihatmu di saat statusmu adalah tipe orang yang empatinya cukup rendah. Rekan bercanda mau bunuh diri saja malah ditonjok biar sekalian benar-benar mati. Nah, ini? Mau ditaruh di mana muka Zane?

Untung yang di depannya tak bisa melihat wajahnya.

Celakanya, suasana jadi canggung.

Pria itu bukanlah orang yang lihai jadi pembawa topik menarik, justru ia tipe pendengar. _Bingo_ , itulah masalahnya. Bagaimana ia bisa mengobrol dengan tunanetra? Zane yakin gadis yang ada di hadapannya ini jauh lebih pendiam darinya.

"Maaf ..."

Zane tersentak, terkejut saat suara halus menegurnya.

"Y-ya?"

"Anda tahu saya tak bisa melihat, 'kan?" Jari telunjuk mengarah ke sisi mata.

Ragu-ragu, Zane menjawab, "Iya ..."

"Bisakah Anda membantuku?" katanya meminta tolong. Ini bukan sesi _pedekate_ , 'kan? Ah, dia buta, wajar jika meminta tolong pada Zane.

Salah satu garis di atas mata terangkat. "Tentu."

 _Laptop_ diputar dengan hati-hati, layar diarahkan pada figur di seberang. Pemilik _poker face_ memandang miring sosok di seberang—tunggu, dia tak bisa melihat, tentu tak bisa memandangi apapun. Hanya berbekal pendengaran dan perabaan sebagai alat pengganti netra.

"Apakah aplikasi _D-Word_ di _laptop_ saya tertutup? Saya sedang menulis cerita. Karena saya buta, saya tak tahu apa aplikasinya masih terbuka atau tidak—dan tolong cek daya baterainya."

Sumpah Zane harus membeli _cotton bud_ di supermarket setelah ini. Demi _Numeron_! Dia pasti salah dengar meski terang-terangan orangnya ada di depannya sendiri. Orang buta?! Menulis cerita?! Penulis yang matanya normal saja sering rewel jika mengetik di benda ini!

Belum sepenuhnya tersadar dari keterkejutan, Zane merumuskan beberapa pertanyaan.

"Ce ... cerita? Tunggu, bukannya kamu tak bisa melihat? Bagaimana bisa ..."

Mimik wajah berubah dari _poker face_ ke tersinggung. "Saya memang buta, tetapi bukan berarti saya tak bisa menulis. Lagipula saya menulis di _laptop_ alfabet."

Jawaban yang sebenarnya bisa diduga, tetapi sulit dipercaya. Zane melirik _D-Word_ pada layar _laptop_. Rangkaian kata dari huruf alfabet tersusun rapi, kalimat sastra bernuansa berat dengan tambahan ungkapan atau peribahasa bermajas sukses membuat Zane mematung. Oke, meski tidak semuanya rapi. Ada beberapa _typo_.

Zane bengong.

"Maaf? Anda masih di situ?"

"Hah? Eh? Ah, ya ..." Rambut diacak, masih terkejut.

" _D-Word_ -nya?"

"Terbuka, kok ..."

Gadis itu menghela napas lega.

Lain dengan Zane, pria itu bertopang dagu, pandangannya tak lepas dari layar tersebut. Kedua netra tajam mengamati dengan jelas beberapa paragraf cerita tersebut. Sungguh, si pria kaku berlidah tajam semakin tertarik. Jarang-jarang bisa menemukan penulis semacam ini.

Dia pecinta novel tema berat. Koleksinya lumayan, meski tipe pemilih. Gaya bahasa dalam cerita ini cukup berat, namun masih bisa dipahami. Hanya saja ...

Agak lama terdiam, Zane akhirnya buka suara.

"Kamu sering menulis cerita?"

Kepala dianggukan.

Tak urung menciptakan seringaian tipis di wajah Zane.

"Ada kesalahan dalam ceritamu."

Helaian perak bergerak seiring memiringnya kepala. " _Typo_ , 'kan? Saya buta, jad—"

"—Emosi karakter kurang menonjol, kesannya kaku. Pembukaannya memang bagus, kesan klasik dan elegan yang khas. Sepertinya kamu bagus di bagian deskripsi. Memasuki adegan dialog, estetikanya berkurang drastis. Aneh melihat gaya bahasa yang _soft_ klasik menjadi modern. Logikanya terlalu kental, malah menjadi nilai minus. Pengulangan kata yang sama juga terlalu banyak dalam satu halaman, dan biasa terjadi pada konjungsi."

Mulut dan mata terbuka lebar. Kelopak lentik mengerjap berkali-kali.

Seringai Zane makin melebar.

Menarik sekali.

"B-bagaimana ...?"

"Oh, itu mudah. Saya juga penggemar sastra sejak kecil, meskipun tidak mendalami. Saya sering menilai setiap buku yang saya baca."

Kedua mata membulat sempurna, tak percaya. Figur di depannya terkekeh geli melihat reaksinya. Sungguh lucu. Tidak disangka-sangka wajah _poker face_ -nya bisa menunjukkan mimik yang menggemaskan—eh?

Kening ditepuk. Bagus, Zane malah _out of character_.

"Mungkin ini masalah selera. Tetapi, jujur, ide ceritanya menarik. Sudah berapa lama Anda menjadi penulis? Sayang sekali jika tidak berkembang."

Tidak direspon secara lisan. Air muka gadis di hadapannya sudah cukup menjadi sahutan.

"Namaku Zane Truesdale, umurku dua puluh delapan tahun. Kudengar Anda adalah pelanggan tetap cafe ini. Bolehkah aku menjadi pembaca pertama semua cerita Anda sekaligus _beta reader_ mulai sekarang, Nona Aster?"

Zane Truesdale. Karyawan kantor yang nyaris berumur kepala tiga. Mulai hari ini mencatat jadwal harian untuk menyempatkan diri ke _Standart House_ tiap sore. Mungkin benar kata orang-orang bahwa yang namanya jodoh itu tidak ke man—

"Nggak mau. Siapa yang sudi punya _beta reader_ bermulut _songong_ seperti Anda?"

Lupakan paragraf di atas. Coret sepenuhnya. Persetan dengan _cupid_. Kening mengerut. Sudut kanan bibir terangkat. Perempatan besar timbul di kening. Kedua manik biru memicing ke arah gadis yang kembali memasang mimik _poker face_ seolah tak berdosa atas ucapan tak bermoral pada seorang Zane.

Lebih dari itu.

"Saya memang terkejut ada yang menyadari kelemahan saya. Tetapi, maaf, mana mungkin saya sudi menerima permintaan najis tersebut."

Najis? Dikira Zane ini seorang peminta-minta kelas teri yang sering muncul di pasar tradisional?

Menahan kesal, Zane menarik napas. Wajar jika kesal bukan kepalang. Tubuh sudah pegal linu, mau menikmati saat-saat istirahat malah terdampar di satu meja dengan seorang tunanetra. Berikutnya apa? Ketumpahan oli bekas motor?

"Jangan mentang-mentang hanya karena saya buta, saya tak mampu berbicara demikian. Jujur saja, kesannya aneh jika Anda mendadak menawar atau meminta sesuatu. Bolehkah saya memberi cap bahwa Anda adalah Om-Om _playboy_?"

Minta dibegal wanita ini. Mata memang buta, tapi lidah terasah tajam. Mereka yang menjadi penulis memang tidak bisa dianggap remeh.

Lengan mungil disilang, dua garis kembar di atas mata memiring. "Nama saya Aster Phoenix. Saya buta karena kecelakaan dua tahun lalu. Umur saya dua puluh dua tahun. Salam kenal, Tuan Arogan."

Tidak semua roman akan berakhir bahagia atau berakhir menyedihkan. Sang cupid juga suka usil. Biarkanlah semua berjalan sesuai waktunya. Boleh mendahulukan emosi, tapi gunakanlah logikamu agar tidak berakhir dipermalukan seseorang dan dianggap menyedihkan.

 _ **xXx**_

 _ **The End**_

 _ **xXx**_

* * *

 _ **A/N**_ : BUAHAHAHAHAHA! KONYOL! SUMPAH, KONYOL! POIN 100 UNTUK ABANG TERCINTA! Nama FFn-nya, Rivaille Zalsky. Bukan penulis, cuma _silent reader_ yang berlidah tajam.

Kejadian asli, saya sedang bersama teman di _cafe_ yang padat. Kami duduk di satu meja yang terdiri dari empat kursi. Saya dan teman saya saling berhadapan, dua kursi yang tersisa kosong. Nah, tujuan awalnya cuma nyolong WiFi gratis. Kebetulan tugas saya selesai duluan, sedangkan teman saya masih sibuk dengan _template_. Tak lama kemudian, datang dua pengunjung baru. Kebetulan salah satunya adalah saudara teman saya, jadi mereka duduk satu meja dengan kami.

Jangan salah, saya justru diledek bisu karena banyak hening di antara ketiganya. Bang Zaki(Zalsky), iseng melirik layar _laptop_ saya. Hehe, dia kaget melihat saya yang mengetik hanya satu tangan empat jari dan tangan kiri menganggur. Yang mengagetkan, saya tidak menyangka dia juga menyadari saya selalu mengetik tanpa melihat layar. Itu memang cara saya mengetik, sudah kebiasaan sejak pertama kali mengetik di komputer. Untuk menghindari _typo_ , yang saya perhatikan adalah jari-jari saya yang akan _keyboard_.

Dari situlah saya membuat Aster menjadi buta.

Bang Zaki juga tidak mengucapkan kalimat penawaran atau permintaan Zane di atas. Dia justru berkomentar pedas dan meledeki saya habis-habisan. Saya tersulut emosi. Beradu mulut. Semua berjalan begitu saja. Tahu-tahu saya sudah jadi adiknya.

Abang, kapan mau cari penghasil keponakan untukku? :v


End file.
